


You Are My Sunshine

by SilverWolf13



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Crying William Schofield, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf13/pseuds/SilverWolf13
Summary: William Schofield is not fine with Tom Blake's death.
Relationships: Lance Corporal Blake/Lance Corporal Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is actually the first fanfiction I've ever finished. It's also the first I've published. So be gentle haha 
> 
> English is not my first language and I'm still learning so sorry for any mistakes and if you've found any, let me know 
> 
> The first line is taken from the original 1917 movie script, and the song is "You are my sunshine" by Johnny Cash.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nothing is heavier than the dead body of someone you loved. 

Schofield placed Blake's lifeless body on the cold, hard ground and looked at him with tears in his eyes. His legs buckled under him and he kneeled on the ground. He placed Blake's head on his lap and started to gently stroke his hair. 

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," he said, only for himself to hear. "You weren't supposed to die, Tommy."  
Tears were running down his cheeks, he was sobbing, harshly gasping for air. Will covered his face with his hand, not caring about the blood that's going to be smeared all over his face. 

"You saved my life and I've failed you. I'm so sorry..." he felt like his heart was broken in two. He knew what he should do next, get up, and leave to find the 2nd Devons, but he didn't want to leave him. Even though Blake wasn't there with him anymore, he refused to leave his body. 

Will felt dizzy, he wished it all was just a horrible nightmare. He knew it wasn't, but he also knew that at some point, it will be. He's going to remember Tom Blake for the rest of his life. 

"I wish it was me instead of you, you were supposed to meet your brother, to get medals that you could bring home and show to your family," he said, feeling like passing out from all the physical and mental exhaustion. 

"I wish that I could tell you how I feel about you" he closed his red eyes. He had a huge headache but what is a headache when your comrade, your best friend who saved your life, who was selfless and wanted to help even the enemies, just died a long, painful death, away from his home with just you at his side. 

Will fell silent. He grabbed Tom's hand in his and he kept his eyes closed while singing quietly:

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away. "

His eyes were aching from the number of tears he cried. He opened his eyes and looked at Blake's soft features. He wanted to remember his face forever. The face of his friend, his hero, and his love. 

Will turned his head around. He heard the quiet voices of fellow soldiers in the distance. If only they came here earlier, maybe Tom would still be alive.


End file.
